transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Relay Station
Europa Despite the icy inhospitable nature, there is opportunity here on Europa. The planet is a harsh ice world orbiting the gas giant Jupiter. Cold does not begin to describe this place. Its average temperature -276.07 Fahrenheit (-171.15 Celsius), and the surface of this moon consists of huge slabs of ice that's been affected by its close proximity with Jupiter. Salt water is present underneath the ice. It can get very lonely on Europa with only the red glare of Jupiter to keep one company. Contents: Clutch Risk - Water Station Europa, the frozen moon of Jupiter. Its icy tundra void of any sign of life or feature. All around, scattered and broken, are the remnants of the Decepticon occupation, the main parts having been abandoned as the 'Cons fled the moon. Standing amongst the wreckage is Turntail, blue and shining, the only thing marring his chassis being a number of bullet-ridden rents across his armour. Flashing a smile, the scout moves to Clutch and laughs, "Well we had to show them what for, eh? Did a damn good job of it too, Foxfire given managed to take a chunk out of one of 'em." A grin. "What're you doing over here?" Clutch shrugs. "Just thought I'd get a little closer to the action, you know." He pats the rocket launcher resting on his shoulder. "Requisitioned some heavy firepower and everything." Turntail offers a smirk as he looks out around the wreckage of the site, "I think all the fightings pretty much done for the moment.." Glancing sidelong, the Autobot continues, "Though I'm looking for a few handy technicians.. gotta build this place up. This moon'll best work as a lookout point for Io. Just need a decent rig to recieve transmissions.." Clutch jerks a thumb up into the air. "What about that relay station we saw from the transport on the way in here? I'm sure we could retask it to help with your work." He shrugs. "I'm actually kind of surprised it hasn't been touched by all the fighting going on around this planet." Turntail casts an optic into the sky, and nods, "Indeed.. that was to be our second target, it would serve communications pretty well, but other than that? Misplaced orbit, can't get nearly enough visual evidence from it." Clutch follows Turntail's gaze into the sky, not really sure what he's looking for but assuming the more intel-minded Autobot is picking up the relay station somehow. "Well, what're we waiting for? I'll round up a couple of 'Bots and we'll go check it out." He trails off, looking over Turntail, then says hesitantly, "Er...Turntail, I hate to say it but you may be better of sitting this one out." First Aid strides out of the water station, washing his hands on a rag. He's a bit dirty, suggestion he's been working deep in the guts of the station. The Decepticons left this place in a good but messy condition. They can be real slobs when they put their minds to it, and the station was originally taken over by the /Terrorcons/. "Well I think I've gotten all the Blotness out," he happily reports to the other assembled Autobots. He glances up at the sky as others are. "What's going on?" Turntail couldn't say it better himself. None-the-less, he makes to protest, huffing and growling. "Bu-urgh. Fine. Fine. You take care out there though. I'm gonna need you 'Bots active over the next few weeks.." Looking over toward First Aid, the intel-bot offers a smile, "Good work, First Aid. Clutch here has suggested a fine plan of action.. the Relay Station up ahead will be a valuable commodity." Clutch glances at First Aid. "First Aid! Just in time! I was just thinking to myself, the one thing missing would be some technical know-how." He looks around, spotting two other Autobots nearby. They'll make a mismatched and motley group but in true cartoon episode style, Clutch points them out. "Gears, Focus, you're with us. Let's go check out that orbital relay station, see if we can get it up and running for Turntail's plan. Should be a walk in the park, all the fighting seems to have passed that place right by." Gears also glances skyward and sighs. "The Decepticons will probably show up any minute. Not even Blot-stench will keep them away," he says. "And with our luck, Abominus will show up to take this place back for him." He shudders at the thought of Blot leaking all over him, or Sinnertwin and Hun-grrr chewing on him. Focus sits atop one of the distillation plant towers, away from distraction. He sits cross legged and is in deep meditation about recent events. But, for now he's out of the way of all the business down below. Turntail clenches his jaw, doing his best not to whimper and cry at Gears' comment. Abominus? He didn't come here for that.. "Clutch's plan? Turntail's plan?" First Aid looks over at Clutch and then at Turntail as both of them say that the mysterious plan is the other person's. With a good hearted chuckle, he tucks the rag back into a knee compartment. "Maybe you should start at the beginning. What plan is this?" Clutch says, "Turntail's going to set up some kind of intelligence post here. But he needs some more transmitting power." He shrugs. "Uh..that's about as far as it goes. I'm sure we can fill in the details later." He heads over to a generic, stripped-down transport - more like a space-skiff really, without weapons or defenses or any of the comforts of an actual shuttle object. "This thing should have room for all of us. No reason to call an actual shuttle all the way out here." He takes place behind the controls (there's not even a seat for the pilot to sit in) and says, "All aboard!" Turntail nods, Clutch having taken the words right from his jaw servo. "Good luck up there.. mind you don't damage the hardware." Focus notices the other bots loading up into a transport, and a rickety one at that. He slides down the distillation tower and calmly walks over and up the ramp checking his throwing blades are in order and filled. Another day, another beating. Focus sometimes wonders if he should start the next leg of his training. But no, not yet. It's too soon. Jovian Orbit Jupiter. The massive gas giant looms before you, taking up a full third of the void from your orbit. The faint ring is visible above you, rocks and dust littering the dark hoop about Jupiter's equator. The Great Red Spot swirls under you in all its malevolent glory, large enough to swallow a trio of Earths in its maw. The Galiean moons spin about the king of the planets, Io violent and destructive, the others peaceful farther away from their planetary master. You've heard tales of the vast gaseous composition of the violent atmosphere below, but the steep gravity well here has thus far kept prospectors at bay. Contents: Sweep Spacecraft Europa Risk - Jovian Relay Station Io Clutch stands behind the controls of a bare-bones, space skiff. He carefully coaxes it into space, engines chugging sluggishly. It's basically a large, open-air flatbed craft with a few engines. This thing looks like it's so simple and fragile it couldn't even be counted as a factor if things come to actual combat and wouldn't survive a trip into an actual planet with atmosphere. In fact, about all it's good for is to ferry Autobots from one point in space to another (and hopefully back again). Provided points A and B are close enough. "This thing better not break down on us. It's not like we've got Galactic Triple-A," Gears murmurs. He consents to ride on the contraption but does not hold up high hopes of it holding together. First Aid is in a seat behind Clutch. He reaches over and pats Gears on the back. "Don't worry, Gears. This skiff has passed all Autobot safety requirements. The odds of this thing malfunctioning in a life threatening way are astronomical." Gears harrumphs. Clutch says, "According to our estimates, the relay station should be...that way." He uses a hand-held data pad with GPS-capability to verify this, since the skiff is missing any sort of navigation systems. Or sensor systems. "Don't worry 'Bots, we should be on solid ground again soon. Sort of." Far away, in a distant time, Scourge is outlining his battle plan to Motormaster: "We will fly this shuttle to the relay, secure it, and kill any who oppose our execution of the Will of Lord Galvatron." Now, Scourge has brought the shuttle up alongside a huge solar collector/relay-transmitter platform that functions as a 'wing' for the station. From here it's a short distance to the entrance of the station proper. The Sweep steps out of the shuttle and onto the flat surface, which adheres magnetically to his feet and grants a bit of gravity-like force for humanoid robots. He turns back to the shuttle. "Come, Motormaster. If there is no glory or conquest here, there will at least be success." Somewhere, deep inside the station, a proximity warning activates and starts broadcasting a distress frequency. Anyone nearby might pick it up... Motormaster growls fiercely, cupping his clenched fist with one hand as he leans forward in his seat, "About time, too. Slagging Autobots have had it easy - 'til now!" Grinning wildly, the Stunticon commander follows Scourge out, his stomping feet sealing onto the station as he swipes his sword out from subspace. <> He transmits, grumbling. With a hard strike, the Decepticon thrusts his wide sword down into the station, soon tearing an opening and jumping inside, leaving only a torn hole in the station's hull. Clutch brings the Autobot skiff alongside the station, conveniently on the other side from where Scourge parked the Decepticon shuttle. "Okay, beginning docking procedures." He winces slightly as the skiff grinds roughly to a halt against the edge of the shuttle, scraping the metal of both objects and nearly throwing Clutch off. But finally, the craft is secured. "Well...any landing you can walk away from, right?" He steps onto the station, opens an airlock-type door and then looks into the dark and mysterious interior. "Okay, who's first?" He asks cheefully. First Aid suddenly hears a beeping and turns towards the console emitting it. "Uh oh," he says as he reads the blinking lights. "Clutch, the relay station is outputting an automated distress call!" he says as Clutch brings the skiff in to dock. "It might just be a malfunctioning... it could just be detecting our /own/ presence and mistaking us for the enemy..." his tone suggests that he is doubtful of this. He is a cautious sort who does not ignore warning lights. Focus slips off his seat and nods with a smile, "Yes, if this is the worst of it, then we will have an easy time at this." Optimistic, isn't he? Focus hasn't noticed the emergency broadcast, they all 'look' the same to him since he can see the radio signal waves from the dishes and antennas. He walks towards the airlock door and steps in saying, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Focus tenses and relaxes letting all his enhanced senses come online which gives him a full layout of the area. More so than what his functioning normal senses would tell him. Gears isn't too happy with this news. "Ten energon credits says it's Decepticons," he says. As inclined as he is to believe in the possibility of massive on a galactic level, this doesn't seem like one of those times. Scourge stops by the brand new entrance rift to the station, inclining his head and looking like he's sniffing space. He's not, as that would obviously be totally absurd, but his Sweep-Sense (or just his own array of sensors) is definitely tingling. It's too easy to just walk on board a space station and say it's yours. "Motormaster," he growls, "secure the station. I'll stand guard." First Aid hmms at Gears's latest comment. "I'm afraid that's a bet I don't want to take. Come on, we can check out the status of the relay station from its central computer." He knows not of the new entrance Scourge has made in it, after all. Motormaster snorts at this, reaching to his shoulder plate as he activates a hidden panel, powering up a number of searchlights build into his chestplate, piercing the darkness of the idling station with a purple hue. "Typical.. pathetic Sweeps." He mumbles to himself, before continuing, brandishing his purple sword as he negotiates the twisting corridors.. making his way toward the control centre as best he can manage. Focus walks down the tunnel into the main hub of the station, following First Aid. Until battle starts, he's not about to get in front of what the techs have to do here. Focus is calm and is reaching out for the slightest sound or vibration to alert him to anyone else in the station. Pausing, he places his hand to a bulkhead and says, "Vibration? We will have guests soon..." "Oh no," Gears moans, "Company? That doesn't sound good." Scourge lifts off from the station surface, cruising around to satisfy his curiosity about that sensor blip in his head. And spots that Autobot shuttle. "Hnnh," he says to himself with a snarl. Wasting no time in getting behind the Autobots, he rends straight through the hull next to the airlock and forces his way out into the hall. After the sound of tearing metal ripples its way through the corridors, so does the sound of Scourge's voice, a low growl that echoes from the walls. "Come out, come out, Autobots. It's time to play.." You receive a radio message from Scourge: Autobots. Unknown number and disposition. They are headed in your direction. I will flank them. Motormaster continues stomping through the corridors, half-heartedly following the growing thrum of the station's central computer. Ducking back, the Decepticon puts his hand to his helm, listening to the sudden radio message from Scourge. On hearing its message, the Stunticon breaks into a wild grin, and stoops low, transforming and charging through the last bulkhead and into the computer room, tearing the metal from the walls as he screams, unable to control himself. <> With the two halves of the truck cab combining, the machine's armour soon finds its place, leaving only the sleeper truck in its place! First Aid enters the station, leading the other Autobots towards the central computer room. Suddenly the walls shake, Focus declares that there's going to be guests, and Motormaster's booming voice roars through the halls, preceeded only by the low growl from Scourge. First Aid halts in his tracks, optics widening. Wordlessly, he draws out his photon pistol. "This station is unmanned, right?" he asks the others in a whisper. Focus tilts his head, "It was. This turn of events does not bode well for us. Very well." He twists it the other way to dislodge a slightly out of whack piston and calmly says, "Autobots...flee or fight, it is our choice to make." Then Scourge's voice sounds from back down the hall, "I stand corrected, the choice was made for us." He pulls out a long handled throwing blade giving it a quick spin before holding it backward in his hand. "Scourge, you wished for my head once before. If you can take it, you shall have it!" he roars, charging back down the hall towards the Sweep. He angles his run so he goes up the side of the wall and lets the blade fly at Scourge. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Focus misses Scourge with his Kunai Blades (Pistol) attack! The sight of a Sweep angers Gears. "Who let the filthy Unicronian in here?" he grumbles. Although Gears is a tough minibot, he's a minibot nonetheless, and thus a tempting target for Scourge. He pulls out his pistol and starts firing it at the Sweep Leader. "You're not turning me into minibot ribbons, you clawed freak!" Combat: Gears strikes Scourge with his Pistol attack! Clutch finally catches up to the others in the scene. He'd stayed behind to try and lock the skiff - which is low on security sytems just like everything else - before finally giving up. If any space pirates are desperate enough to steal it, the Autobots can just consider it charity. He did, however, take a large tubular bazooka-like weapon secured to the skiff's underside. No sense leaving that for space pirates. As he hears bellowing from Motormaster he quickens his pace, rounding a corner to stand face to face with the large Decepticon semi. "Er...hi. You seen a Protectobot, a minibot and a quasi-mystic around here?" While waiting for an answer, he hefts the rocket launcher and aims for the big target that is the Stunticon's front grill. Combat: Clutch misses A black sleeper truck with his Rocket Launcher attack! Scourge scrapes his claws along the walls, sending a terrible screeching racket echoing down the corridor. When Focus shows himself and the blade flies, Scourge smirks. The hunter snatches the blade out of the air as it flies toward his own optics, winding his arm around to send it straight back at its owner. With his other hand he crooks one clawed finger toward the Autobot. "Get over here. If you think we've got something to settle, we'll settle it." When Gears pops out, Scourge scowls at him, taking the pistol hit on the torso to minimal effect. "You've got more than just me to worry about, whelp. I'll give you until I kill this one before I come after you. You have that long to flee." Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge misses Focus with his Revenge of the Kunai Blades (Punch) attack! A black sleeper truck seems to laugh maniacally as the rocket sails past, blowing a console from its placement in the built-up area around the computer console. <> It cries, its engine roaring heavily as he goes straight for the Clutch. Combat: A black sleeper truck misses Clutch with its King of the Road attack! -5 Clutch glances at the rocket launcher in annoyance as it misses the giant target that's only getting bigger. Wait a second, only getting bigger? He glances back at Motormaster in alarm at the Decepticon's shout and then his optics widen at the approaching semi. Clutch manages to hurriedly sidestep the attack, but as the giant truck rolls past, Clutch hefts the now-empty launcher and jams it into one of the rear wheels, hoping to at least get some use out of the weapon after lugging it all the way up here. Combat: Clutch strikes A black sleeper truck with his Bazooka to the tires attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. First Aid rushes over and hides behind a computer console, using it for cover. He hasn't seen a lot of Star Trek episodes and so he assumes that consoles are going to be fairly sturdy. The Protectobot holds his photon pistol up as Motormaster roars in, nearly running over Clutch. "Careful! He's going to destroy everything here!" Scourge levels up against Focus, and First Aid quickly pops up from behind the console and fires a quick photon blast towards the semi truck. There's a bright flash of light that envelops the Stunticon Commander. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: First Aid strikes A black sleeper truck with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected A black sleeper truck's Accuracy. (Blinded) Gears isn't scared off by Scourge's threat. "Come over here and tell me that," he snaps, "I'll pull your beard right out!" He dashes at the Sweep Leader, like a typical seemingly-suicidal minibot. He balls up his fist and tries to strike Scourge on the chin. Combat: Gears misses Scourge with his Knocking That Beard Off Your Face (Punch) attack! The re-thrown blade zings back at Focus, but misses. It thudthudthudthuds against the ceiling, just short of Focus's head. Dropping his maglock on the wall, Focus flops downward head first planting his hands to the ground twisting his body around and mule kicking at roughly Scourge's chest before back flipping. "No, I do not think we do." He turns his head, "Do we? Was I wrong is saying you were wanting to kill me?" Focus turns and bows, "Then I apologize." Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Crystalocution: Fracture Strike (Smash) attack! Scourge's chest armor cracks under the force of Focus' blow, sending him a step back. Far enough for Gears to just miss. Growling his displeasure, Scourge lunges forward. No coddling here, and playing no games he goes straight for Focus' chest with his claws. "Bare hands, feet, tooth, and claw, Autobot. I'll strip you and tear you down into splinters." Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Clawed Assault attack! A black sleeper truck spins off its axles as the bazooka lodges under one of its heavy set tires, the giant wheel trashing whats left of the hollow weapon with a satisfying *CRUNCH* as the large trailer spins. Trashes an internal wall, the shield-protected trailer tears through the metal like wet paper, <> it cries, just as the cab is enveloped in a bright flash of light, sending the careening truck into a transformation. Rolling to a halt, the hulking shape of Motormaster pulls himself up, sword in hand, his hand to his head as he tries to shake off its effects, staggering back into the battle. "You slaggers'll PAY for that!" With heavy sheets of armour plating folding and reassembling, folding and whirring, it isn't long before the figure of MOTORMASTER emerges! And he doesn't look pleased! Combat: Motormaster sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Focus grunts and isn't happy. Well, he isn't angry either. He wants to be though! Focus has learned to keep a tight lid on his emotions so the wounds, while painful, only spurr him on. Claws rip through chest plating leaving smoking lines and dripping energon. "Ugh! Do what you will, it is the way things should be. I shall do what I must then...." he says, shifting his stance low to the ground with wide open hands and feet. Once settled, he charges Scourge. Two fingered hands snap in rapid succession at shoulders, hips, and any and all joints. Toward transmission clusters and fuel lines. Points that every transformer would have and can be used against them. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Focus misses Scourge with his Twenty-Four Open Palm attack! Clutch's head tilts back as he follows Motormaster's transformation and then takes in the Stunticon in robot form. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a broad-bladed sword of his own, but it looks small, almost like a toy compared to Motormasters. Clutch grimaces and then with his other hand produces a sturdy looking pistol, even while he backpedals to try and get more distance. Combat: Clutch strikes Motormaster with his Pistol attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. First Aid tucks back behind the computer console as Scourge and Motormaster rampage about. "Focus!" he calls out as Scourge leaps towards him with his claws. The Protectobot acts as quickly as he can, shifting into ambulance mode. The gigantic decrystallizer cannon is already mounted on his roof, and he aims it for Scourge's back. There's a loud KABOOM as he blasts at Scourge, trying to disintegrate the Decepticon's back. First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Combat: Ambulance strikes Scourge with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Gears grunts as he misses, but he isn't targeted, either. As Focus gets ripped into like a cat tearing into the fabric of a sofa chair, Gears tries to kick Scourge in the shins. Combat: Gears misses Scourge with his Sweeping the Sweep (Kick) attack! Scourge spits as he is struck with the cannon, scowling. He pushes Focus away heavily and merely lifts his leg out of the way of Gears' kick. Standing there in the middle of this mini-fray, he calmly draws out his Laser Blaster and aims it at First Aid. "Why don't you join us?" he says with a cruel smirk, and fires. "I'll take you all on while you leave that fourth piece of worthless scrap to Motormaster. Motormaster, kill him quickly, we don't want to keep Lord Galvatron waiting." Combat: Scourge misses Ambulance with his Laser Blaster attack! Motormaster staggers briefly from the surprise blast, before barely an angry grimace, supporting himself on the broken-in wall before running fast at Clutch, making to swing his mighty sword for the puny Autobot roaring loud, "PATHETIC SLIME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Combat: Motormaster sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster strikes Clutch with its Slice 'Em Up! attack! Clutch gets his own sword up to block the blow, but Motormaster's attack shears straight through the weapon and then carves a chunk out of Clutch's torso. "Hnnh!" He wheezes, falling over backwards. Clutch throws the useless remains of his sword to one side (at the rate he's going through weapons he's sure to become Crosshair's best customer) and looks up at the towering Stunticon. "Let's see...hnn...if I can knock you down a few pegs!" Pressing his now-empty hand against the ground he pushes off, sliding feet-first at Motormaster. At the last second Clutch spreads his own legs and then snaps them together, trying to scissor them through Motormaster's knees to bring the giant to the ground. Combat: Clutch misses Motormaster with his Kick attack! Ambulance 's tires squeal as he burns rubber away from the computer console he was hiding behind. It promptly explodes as Scourge casually annihilates it with his blaster. There isn't a lot of room to maneuver as an ambulance in here, and First Aid's desperate flight causes him to smash into the far wall, where he transforms... upsidedown to the impact. Quickly righting himself, he points his pistol back towards Scourge. "We're Autobots, Scourge. That means we don't give up!" Ambulance 's front section folds back as a pair of legs and arms pop out, transforming into First Aid. Combat: First Aid strikes Scourge with his Photon Pistol Blast (Disruptor) attack! Focus oofs as he's pushed aside into a bulkhead, ignored for the moment. Focus frowns, more frustrated than anything else. Sure, the pain is there, but it's not so bad. It's his stamina that's worse off than his armor at the moment. Focus gives a wicked grin and flexes his hand into a claw. Normally, he wouldn't resort to this. Normally, he wouldn't be going up against Scourge, so that trumps anything else that was holding him back. Light flares around the finger tips as energon in a fine mist is expelled from the joint from high pressure lines. Flexing his fingers once again, he pushes off from the wall and aims the claw shaped hand at Scourge. It's time for Focus to feed. Combat: Focus misses Scourge with his Five Fangs Open Palm attack! Gears is still being passed over by Scourge, which is probably a good thing. He tries rushing at the Sweep Leader, trying to bowl him over and pin him down. He certainly wants to keep Scourge from injuring First Aid. Who else would fix his squeaking pulleys? Combat: Gears misses Scourge with his Minibot Tackle (Smash) attack! Scourge holds up his arm to take First Aid's shot in the armor. "You're right, Autobot. You don't give up, you just die. Worthless," he scowls, sidestepping Gears. Optics turn to Focus, and the Sweep bats his palm against Focus' arm to deflect the attack while his other hand strikes out in an attempt to grab ahold of the Autobot's face. "You'll have to do better than that," he says, attempting to slam Focus' head into the wall. Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Something about Face Grabbing and Claws and Slamming (Kick) attack! Motormaster hops back and sneers down at the prone Autobot, "Pathetic! You're not even worth the.." Breaking into a grin, the Stunticon pulls out his gun and aims for the Protectobot who had so paralysed him earlier, "Still hiding back there, COWARD?!" He roars, letting off a blast of super-pressured air for First Aid! Combat: Motormaster strikes First Aid with its Air in the Atmosphere attack! -1 "Er, well we might die, but... uh..." First Aid replies to Scourge, failing the roll on his Snappy Comeback check. How do the other Autobots always manage to have witty replies to the Decepticons, First Aid wonders. The Sweep Commander turns back to beat on Focus some more, and First Aid raises his fist, firing a surgical laser blast from it in an attempt to carve Scourge up. Hit or miss, the Protectobot is suddenly (and literally) blown away as Motormaster blasts him with that Cyclone Cannon. The Protectobot only had enough time to turn slightly, let out a quick, "What?" before being thrown into the far wall. The wall gives way and crumbles from the impact, momentarily taking First Aid out of view. He can be heard landing a few rooms away, though. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid strikes Scourge with his Surgical Lasers (Laser) attack! Focus grunts as one optic cracks against the wall. WHAM! Focus fades for a second before pulling himself up by the reboot wires. Turning around, Focus glares at Scourge. "I will..." he says evenly, then charges sending a quick kick at Scourge's hip. Is it hip to be kicked? Only the code knows for sure. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Crystalocution: Fracture Kick (Kick) attack! Clutch throws his legs up and rolls over backwards, managing to end the motion in a crouching position on the other side of the corridor from Motormaster - and with another largish weapon in his hands. This one seems perfectly clean and shiny, with that new-rifle smell. Even the color seems a little strange, a darker grey color that doesn't quite match Clutch's paint scheme. "Hey! Hey Stunticon! I'm still standing over here!" The weapon makes a faint whining sound as it charges up, and then Clutch points it at Motormaster, taking a moment sight with the still-unfamiliar weapon. Combat: Clutch misses Motormaster with his Plasma Projector attack! Gears is slow and doesn't seem to be able to hit Scourge. Frustrated, the minibot rushes at Scourge again, intending on jumping on the Sweep Leader and pounding on his headcannon-decorated noggan and anything else he can get his hands on. After all, if a minibot can defeat a Seeker, surely a group of smaller bots can beat a Sweep. Right? Combat: Gears sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Gears misses Scourge with his Haul attack! Scourge growls, "Hrrrnh," as he's struck in the hip and with a grazing of lasers. Again simply walking out of the way of Gears, he goes to shove Focus back and get a little bit of range on him. A little bit of range so he can blast the Bot with his acidic head blaster. "Old soldiers don't just die, Autobot," he smirks. "They melt away." Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Acid Ray attack! Motormaster turns as the streak of plasma sizzles in the air beside his head, embedding itself into the console previously used by First Aid with a hiss of metling metal. Snarling fiercely, the Stunticon turns on Clutch and swings his mighty sword once again, wielding it in the off-hand as he aims to slash along the Autobot's chestplate, "Don't get used to it, slime!" he yells. Combat: Motormaster misses Clutch with its Slashy Slashy! attack! The beam of acid slices along the autobot's shoulder sending tendrils of smoke boiling up and exposing Focus's inside components. Focus flinches slightly from the pain but says, "I think you are confusing me with my master." He flexes his whole arm drawing tension along its length. "And I'm not old." He lets the arm fly, releasing all the tension as a solid pillar of force into anything it touches. With any luck, Scourge. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Crystalocution: Vitals Strike attack! Clutch is frantically trying to replace the canister in his rifle when Motormaster swings that monstrous sword again. Instinctively, Clutch hefts the rifle like a quarterstaff to block. CLANG! Clutch pauses for a moment to stare in amazement. The huge metal slab of a blade that chopped easily through his own sword moments ago has been stopped, with barely a scratch on the plasma projector. "Uh..." Clutch says. "Wow." Then he leans forward, using his rifle like a staff again but this time to press his opponent a few steps away (instead Clutch's own feet slide backwards across the floor but the effect is the same). He uses the newly cleared space to shift back to a firing position, levelling his weapon and open fire again. Combat: Clutch misses Motormaster with his Plasma Projector low power (Laser) attack! First Aid reappears, clutching his head in one hand and his photon pistol in the other. "Oooh..." he says, looking groggy from that last encounter with Motormaster. After a quick discussion on the Autobot broadband, the Protectobot hears that his assistance is needed. He rushes forard, passing just behind the Stunticon and towards Focus and Scourge. First Aid holsters his pistol and skids to a halt near Focus, remaining behind him. "Hold still, Focus!" he calls out. First Aid aims his index finger at the Autobot and quickly seals up a series of very nasty rips in Focus's armour caused by Scourge's claws. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Focus's minor injuries. Gears can't seem to hit for slag these days! Was Scourge really that agile, or was Gears really that slow? Either way, the last few wasted attacks took a toll on the minibot's energon reserves. So he simply tries to grab and hold Scourge so that his comrades can do more. Combat: Gears strikes Scourge with his Grab attack! Scourge clutches his chest where the pillar of force strikes him. "Graah!" he shouts, almost howling, in anger. The minibot grabs him and gets to come along for the ride as Scourge rushes in, claws reaching out at Focus' body to grip, tear, rend. To send fragments spraying through the air. "I'll spread your limbs to the edges of the galaxy!" he shouts. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Clawed Assault attack! Motormaster isn't much of a dodger (no, really!), he is, of course, assembled with a very sophisicated ray-shield. Though this is mainly effective in his altmode, it also has some power in robot mode, wherein the low yield plasma shot deflects, and is sent fizzling into the panelled floor. Standing tall, the Decepticon doesn't lunge, this time. He smirks. "Good thinking. Getting me away from your pathetic body is probably the best thing you could've done." Here, he raises his arm, this time wielding the hefty barrel of his grand ATOM-SMASHER CANNON. Designed to shatter, and disassemble most solid pieces of machinery. Here he grins wildly, and snarls, "NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Combat: Motormaster misses Clutch with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! Clutch watches the ATOM-SMASHER CANNON come to bear, and is tempted to raise the wondrous plasma rifle to try and block this attack too - but that would be silly. Instead he waits until Motormaster's finger tightens on the trigger, and with reflexes honed by racing through heavy San Fransisco traffic he dives aside just before the Stunticon fires. The attack vaporizes a giant chunk of the wall behind where Clutch was just standing. He glances at his rifle, thinking inwardly, 'See? That could have been you! Here's your chance to return the favor!' Then he raises the projector and unleashes one last blast at Motormaster, while simultaneously scrabbling to his feet and circling around in the limited space. Combat: Clutch misses Motormaster with his Plasma Projector's last blast attack! First Aid backs away from Focus and Scourge as the latter undoes his work. He visibly winces at the damage Scourge is dealing to his friend. "H-hey!" he calls out. "There's no reason this has to be so uncivilized, Scourge!" Still backing up until he bumps against the wall with his back, First Aid sets his pistol to Hurty mode and tries to blast the Sweep Commander. He'd go for the flash but it might nail Focus as well. Combat: First Aid strikes Scourge with his Photon Pistol Blast (Disruptor) attack! Scourge's wild rending and slashing succeeded in opening more wounds in the autobot's body. Energon drips down from the newly opened slashes. Focus needs to regroup and think of something new. He backpedals matching First Aid's retreat as well. Plucking out a handful of throwing weapons from his hip compartment, he lets fly with kunai and throwing needles at the sweep. It'll give him a few moments at least. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Multi blade volley (Laser) attack! "Of course he's uncivilized," Gears grumbles to First Aid, "He's a Decepticon, and what's more, he's a Sweep. What else would you expect?" And now, the minibot tries to knock some sense into Scourge. "Pick on a mechanism your own size," he snaps at the Sweep Leader. Combat: Gears strikes Scourge with his Punch attack! Scourge is caught in a flurry of minor energy fire and fist smacks, losing little pieces of himself onto the floor. He rips his Laser Blaster out from where he stores it, jamming it toward Focus' torso. "That's enough out of you," he spits energon at the Bot. "Time for you to give it up and die already." Combat: Scourge misses Focus with his Laser Blaster attack! Motormaster, in true cartoon villain style, does not attempt to try again with his otherwise brilliant plan. Instead, he loses his call, diving for the agile little Autobot - fist first. "GRAGH! DIE AUTOBRAT!" Combat: Motormaster misses Clutch with his Laying the Smackdown! (Punch) attack! First Aid is backed up against the wall. On the plus side he and Gears are getting off easy when it comes to fighting team evil. This might suit other Autobots but First Aid almost wishes it was him getting knocked around rather than his friends. Still... Focus and Clutch are doing a bang-up job of avoiding getting killed! "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of us, Motormaster," First Aid says, firing his photon pistol at the Stunticon. He liked getting blinded so much, how about another? Combat: First Aid strikes Motormaster with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Motormaster's Accuracy. (Blinded) Clutch twists aside, this time avoiding the blow so narrowly that Motormaster's knuckles actually scrape lightly against Clutch's armor. "Primus!" he swears, then grabs at Motormaster's still-outstretched arm. "Got to slow this monster down!" Memories still fresh of how how he tried (and failed) to move the larger, more massive Decepticon, Clutch instead scrambles onto the Decepticon's back and then plants his elbow down on the base of his enemy's neck. Not to attack, but to brace himself. Then he adjusts his grip on Motormaster's arm and tries to wrench the joint around, pushing it as far as it goes - then trying to push it even farther, bending the joint past the point it was intended to flex. Combat: Clutch strikes Motormaster with his Close Quarters Combat (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Focus hopes the battle is turning as he says, "If we surrender, you would slay us. If we continue to fight, the outcome would be the same. Giving up is not an option at this point." Slapping the weapon hard with an open palm, he rolls his body around the weapon while snapping an open palm at Scourge. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Focus misses Scourge with his Circuit-Su: Gentle Fist Strike (Punch) attack! Scourge drops the weapon but moves his body out of the way of the attack before it connects. Nothing but roaring rage and slashing claws, he lays into Focus once more. "RAAAAAGH!" is as coherent as he gets at this point, looking like nothing more than the rabid, barely controllable spawn of Unicron that he is. Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Massacre (Kick) attack! Motormaster lets out a yell of discomfort, the greasy Autobot on his back hardly being any trouble at all, bending his arm, yet no tto any extremity. The joint in high tension, tearing a piston but leaving no real damage. What /really/ gets him is the sudden blast of Photon energy greeting him as he spins around in surprise! Reaching for his optics, the Stunticon lets out a bold yell, wildly flailing for the Autobot on his back. "STINKING CARS! DIE!" Combat: Motormaster misses Clutch with his Get offa me! (Grab) attack! A claw slices across Focus's upraised arm sending a quick jolt of energy running along the arm. He flinches and backpedals as he shakes his head, "At this state, you are just a mindless beast. Uncontrolled and hungry. But...so am I." Focus calls forth the energies he tried to use before, and with any luck they will work this time. He puts his whole fuel pump into it this time, screaming out with glowing clawed hand. Ready to snatch whatever life this sweep has. Combat: Focus misses Scourge with his Five Fangs Open Palm attack! First Aid wishes he could do more rather than just take potshots at the enemy, but he doubts that him getting in the way of the others as they duke it out with the enemy in close combat is going to help much. The Protectobot gasps as Focus is hit, however, and rushes forward. The Auto-ninja looks like he might be on the ropes, and First Aid tries to intercept the Sweep Commander. "Back off, Scourge!" he calls out, trying to shove the Decepticon into the still sparking row of consoles. Combat: First Aid strikes Scourge with his Diagnosis: Murder! attack! Clutch is forced to release his hold at Motormaster's flailing - it's either that or take an armored elbow to his cranial casing. Landing on his feet, he hops backwards again, backpedaling towards where the other Autobots are. There's strength in numbers )unless of course one of the Decepticons has an explosive attack, in which case there might be death in numbers). Along the way Clutch produces a small pistol and opens fire with a barrage of low-powered energy bolts to keep Motormaster honest. Combat: Clutch strikes Motormaster with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Scourge seethes and spits between his words. "I! AM! NOT! MINDLESS! I AM THE EXECUTOR OF GALVATRON'S WILL!" he roars, slapping aside Focus' attack before being bum-rushed by First Aid. Pushing off the wall, he shoulders past First Aid and goes to rip into Focus' body once more with his claws. "Stay back, Protectobot! I'll see this one dead and /then/ I'll make shreds out of you!" Combat: Scourge misses Focus with his Mindless Beast (Punch) attack! Motormaster clears his processor with a shake of the head, and snarls back at Clutch, "THAT'S IT! You pathetic scrap will soon know who's KING! You cars only learn ONE WAY!" And here, he transforms. The heavy truck pausing only for a moment as his engine revs and roars, the countless wheels screeching off the station's floor as the black shape hurtles toward the Autobots! With the two halves of the truck cab combining, the machine's armour soon finds its place, leaving only the sleeper truck in its place! Combat: A black sleeper truck misses Clutch with his Get Off The Road! (Smash) attack! Focus hops and steps back with each swipe of the claws, making sure to stay far away from them. After a few bounding steps, he's getting close to Motormaster and Clutch's fight so he'd best be careful. "You said that at the beginning of this battle. Look how that turned out for you?" He pulls out several throwing stars and throws them, he's not about to get into melee so soon. That, and he has a few more moments of rest before he has to wade back in. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Shrunken Blades (Disruptor) attack! "I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with me first," First Aid says, trying to sound courageous. Unfortunately he has like the most least threatening voice in the entire world. Then he realizes that his comeback doesn't even work. Darnit! First Aid is knocked aside as Scourge rampages towards Focus. He tries to bop the Sweep in the back even as Focus shoots at him. "This station is off limits to Decepticons." Combat: First Aid misses Scourge with his Auto-Bop (Punch) attack! Clutch crouches slightly and then leaps into the air, putting a hand on the top of Motormaster's cab to help him vault over while the Decepticon speeds by beneath him. Landing lightly on his feet, Clutch thinks to shout at the other Autobots, "Look out! Rogue Stunticon!" Er...well they all drive like rogue vehicles, but it's the thought that counts. Clutch raises the pistol again and holds it with both hands to brace it, but can only manage another low-powered shot. So much fighting in such a short time is really starting to take it's toll on his circuits. Combat: Clutch strikes A black sleeper truck with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Scourge takes the blades in the chest and arms, not even bothering to pick them them out. He jumps back away from Focus and Red Alert, the smirks as energon pours off of his wounds. Folding his arms across his chest, he pulls from some secret compartments an array of many tiny devices with flashing lights and homing beacons, then flings them wide in all directions. The little devices beep and buzz and flutter around, then dive straight in toward their targets, setting off a cascade of explosions all throughout the corridor in isolated pockets around the Autobots. Combat: Scourge has created a bomb: "Homing Micro Det-Packs"! Combat: Scourge strikes Clutch with Homing Micro Det-Packs's Huge Explosion #9276 Area attack! Combat: Scourge's Homing Micro Det-Packs is destroyed! Combat: Scourge strikes First Aid with Homing Micro Det-Packs's Huge Explosion #9276 Area attack! Combat: Scourge misses Focus with Homing Micro Det-Packs's Huge Explosion #9276 Area attack! With the disruptor blast burning through a weaker section of Motormaster's truckmode armour, the Stunticon is blinded by rage, its engine sending it straight ahead - and through the wall! The strengthened armour shredding the walls until a slightly heavier bulkhead stops him in his path. Looks like things are starting to go pretty wrong with ole Motormaster here. Combat: A black sleeper truck takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Focus tenses as he senses the homing beacons moving in. Focus acts. Running forward, he leaps in a dive and turning, ever so slightly. In almost slow motion, Focus slips in between several of the devices, a few seconds before they explode in the hallway and over First Aid. Is Focus The One? Is this the matrix? No, it's the MUSH, but more or less the same. He ends his dive in a front roll and comes up to his knees, then leaps at Scourge. He kicks his leg out and howls, all Bruce Lee like. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Crystalocution: Fracture Kick (Kick) attack! First Aid immediately backs away as Scourge unleashes the homing bombs. Curses, that means Motormaster and Scourge will be able to avoid the huge explosion. The Protectobot is hurled away from the force of the detonation, slamming into several computer banks lining the room. The computer banks shatter and First Aid slumps to the floor. "Ok... maybe you can deal with all of us..." he wheezes. Even if this battle ends well for the Autobots, the relay station is going to need a lot of work. Getting back up, First Aid rushes toawrds Clutch, surgical lasers sealing up various cracks that have formed in the Autobot's chassis due to the bombs the Sweep unleashed. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Clutch's minor injuries. Clutch sees Motormaster disappear through a wall, and when the Stunticon doesn't immediately burst out again and crush Clutch flat, the Autobot seizes the chance and hustles over to First Aid. "Doctor, I've got this pain..." he begins. He tries to hold still so as not to upset the delicate work (although First Aid is so good that Clutch could probably have kept right on attacking). Clutch does however keep an eye out for any attacks that might be coming their way. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scourge doesn't even wait for the air to clear of shrapnel before he's lashing out at Focus again. "RAAGH!" is the sound of his rage once more, taking advantage of First Aid's distraction to go after the Bot solo. The kick breaks another armor plate and shatters circuitry as Scourge closes in for the kill, but, undeterred, he swipes in with his claws for whatever sensitive parts he can reach. Combat: Scourge misses Focus with his Clawed Assault attack! -2 "BWAAAAARRRRR!" The Stunticon cries, the rended black face of the truck's cab bursting through the wall, wheels spinning, scrap metal flying, aiming straight for Clutch's position.. or.. aw, hell, Stunticons are hardly known for their accuracy. And sure enough, it looks as if the cab is going for First Aid instead! Combat: A black sleeper truck misses First Aid with his King Of The Consoleroom! attack! -3 First Aid, as fate would have it, was /just/ asked where Motormaster is a split second ago by Clutch on the Autobot broadband. First Aid thus looks around. "I don't know," he replied. "I haven't seen him since the explosion." Then, VROOM, the semi-truck suddenly roars at them from behind. "Look out!" First Aid exclaims, tucking and rolling away from the Stunticon. He avoids being run over by mere inches, and First Aid shows his appreciation for Motormaster's attempt on his life by trying to blast him with his pistol. Combat: First Aid misses A black sleeper truck with his Photon Pistol Blast (Laser) attack! Focus turns and runs up the wall, avoiding the swipes and slashes from Scourge. But, with his power reserves so low, he can't do this and expect to fight. He turns and flips off the wall, kicking out his foot and aiming for the shoulder while inverted. It's a fancy kick, but one that might hit something good inside. But, he will fall on his head by doing the tricked out move. That's never a good thing. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Crystalocution: Fracture Strike (Smash) attack! Clutch rolls the other way from First Aid - even though Motormaster wasn't really heading his way, it looks stylishily heroicly for the two Autobots to dive in opposite directions. He rolls back to one knee, also raising his pistol, but then cocks his head ever so slightly to the side, as if listening to something. He glances over to Scourge, then back at Motormaster while reaching behind his back. He pulls out a -second- laser pistol, then crosses them in front of his chest and fires a quick shot at each Decepticon. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Clutch strikes A black sleeper truck with his Hollywood Style Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Clutch misses Scourge with his Hollywood Style Area attack! -3 Scourge's few remaining armor plates are doing him very little good, and the kick sends him toppling over next to where Focus is landing on his head. Rolling over in nothing but blind rage, the Sweep flings himself at the Autobot, to land on top of him and just start ripping out whatever he get get his clawed hands on. Energon pours out over Focus and the deck as Scourge bleeds from his many wounds. Combat: Scourge strikes Focus with his Clawed Assault attack! -2 A black sleeper truck hits the ground right where First Aid once was, the momentum of the leap sending the truck on a bounce, once, twice. On the second bounce, the trailer flips up, transforming into the tall, hulking figure of the Stunticon leader. With his back still to Clutch, he is struck, sending him on a stagger forward before flailing out, swinging his heavy sword for anyone who may be in range. "RARRRRRGH! DIE, CURSE YOU!" It just so happens, First Aid rolled his way. With heavy sheets of armour plating folding and reassembling, folding and whirring, it isn't long before the figure of MOTORMASTER emerges! And he doesn't look pleased! Combat: Motormaster strikes First Aid with his Swing for their Necks! attack! Motormaster says, "Nurgh.. I'm running low on energon here" Scourge says, "RAAAAAAAAAGH!" First Aid is still rising to his feet even as the semi truck bounces around and ends up back toawrds him. Motormaster roars back up into robot mode, and First Aid has no answer for the sword that's comin' for him. The blade slashes through his chest and nearly impales the Protectobot. Letting out a pained cry, the doctor falls back and crawls as best he can away from the Stunticon Commander. "Clutch, help!" he calls out, desperately hoping his friend can buy him some time. Crawling around to put the consoles between him and the Stunticon while his buddy (hopefully!) fights Motormaster, First Aid tries to seal up the wound Motormaster just dealt. His hands are shaking even as he lasers it shut. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Clutch lurches back to his feet, pausing to steady himself (but not long enough to really steady himself), then marches grimly towards Scourge. "Get off of him!" he barks, firing with one pistol. -ZAP- It streaks over to zap a small chip out of the wall. He fires the other pistol, the energy bolt noticeably weaker this time. -zark- It digs a tiny divot out of the ground. Clutch pauses, then raises the first pistol, trying to zero in on the Decepticon. Combat: Clutch strikes Scourge with his Disruptor attack! Focus twitches and gets ripped up just a bit more. He flails on the ground, the pain wracking his body. His mind recalls his training, something master Sync said once. An image comes into his mind, one of Sync obscured by brown and black robes, but robotic features clearly visible. 'Focus. Find your center point. The stillness within you. That is your key. Emotion, rage. These are not our way. Harness the stillness within your being and use it.' Focus snaps back to reality. Hey there's Scourge, and he's on Focus. And it hurts. Focus stills himself, stills the pain within him. With that pain he controls now, he moves it to his hand. Energon, or what is left of it, leaks out of his hand in a fine misk. He presses it up against Scourge's side, hopefully, and prays this works. At least it'll give him a fighting chance. Combat: Focus strikes Scourge with his Five Fangs Open Palm attack! Combat: Focus's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Combat: Scourge falls to the ground, unconscious. Scourge seizes up from the disruptor blast, just enough for Focus to suck out all his remaining fuel. The Sweep topples over into stasis, onto the deck. Motormaster turns, laughing, hoping to catch a glimpse of Scourge ripping one of the Autobots to shreds. But.. it.. uh.. doesn't look so promising. Optics wide, the Stunticon watches the Unicronian fall with a look of utter contempt across his features. "Pathetic! I thought Unicron built them to be tough! BWAH!" Stooping low, the Decepticon transforms, roaring toward Focus hard as he attempts to get close enough to pick up the fallen Sweep. With the two halves of the truck cab combining, the machine's armour soon finds its place, leaving only the sleeper truck in its place! Combat: A black sleeper truck strikes Focus with his Roadkill (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You are running low on energon! First Aid doesn't have time to cheer the fall of Scourge. Motormaster is already moving on, now skipping Focus and knocking him out of the battle. "You can't win, Motormaster!" The Protectobot says, raising his voice. It isn't quite loud enough to be a shout, though. Whirling around several trashed consoles (this place has stopped broadcasting some time ago due to all the damage its computer room has received, most likely), First Aid pops off a quick shot from his surgical lasers at the semi-truck. Combat: First Aid misses A black sleeper truck with his Photon Pistol Blast (Laser) attack! Clutch lowers his pistols, satisfies that Scourge is finally out of the fight. He just starts to turn around when something huge and black goes roaring by. Clutch has to keep turning, another full 270 degrees, before finally catching sight of the runaway truck, and by that time he's already flattened poor Focus. "Noo!" he shouts, somehow finding the energy to break into a (slow) trot, which changes mid-stride into a rubber-burning sprint as he transforms and races after the semi. "Let's see how you like it!" Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue GT-R strikes A black sleeper truck with his Offensive Driving attack! -2 Combat: You took 1 damage. A black sleeper truck is knocked, slightly. The blow of the sportscar doing little to hurt his chassis, or his pride. Instead, the Decepticon drops the hatch of his trailer, activating a pair of metal claws (thanks for the idea, First Aid), which reach down to grab the deactivated body of Scourge, pulling him fierceley into the back of the trailer. Driving off at speed, the truck turns, and makes for the exit, before transforming once more. Holding Scourge in a crude fireman's lift, the Stunticon takes aim with a chunky pistol, letting loose a stream of laser fire into the surviving control consoles, "You pieces of slag'll get what's coming to you! Just you wait 'til you're on the road!" Laughing loudly, the Decepticon turns, and runs back toward the shuttle.. let's just hope he can pilot well enough. With heavy sheets of armour plating folding and reassembling, folding and whirring, it isn't long before the figure of MOTORMASTER emerges! And he doesn't look pleased! Combat: Motormaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue GT-R . First Aid ducks and backs away as Motormaster cuts loose at the control consoles, shielding himself from the exploding fragments with his hands. Luckily the Stunticon then makes a break for the exit. "Oh yeah? Well... er... we'll be there!" he calls out. With Motormaster gone, First Aid rushes over to Focus and kneels in front of his body, running scans to ensure that his friend is going to be alright. "Are they leaving the station?" he asks Clutch. Not that there's any consoles with which to monitor them anymore. Blue GT-R follows Motormaster for a bit - always keeping his distance so that he can turn tail and return to the other Autobots at the first sign the Stunticon changes his mind. Once it seems clear the Decepticons are leaving, he drives back to First Aid to report, "Looks like they're gone." He transforms and looks around. "We won this one..." he leaves the standard 'but at what cost' off. That's for Primes and Magnus'es, not for car-warriors like Clutch. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Category:Logs Category:Solar System Risk Category:2030